True Love in the making
by Stelena4ever2012
Summary: Stefan comes back to town after leaving when his brother sleeps with his girlfriend. He meets Elena and after a rocky start realizes she may be just what he needs. But will they live happily every after?
1. Chapter 1

He came back because his brother asked him to. Even after all Damon had done he came back.

"I missed you brother it's been a while" Damon said when he met him at the airport in their home town of Mystic Falls.

"I can't say I feel the same brother" replied Stefan. Stefan was still bitter about Katherine the woman he thought he loved, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and who cheated on him with his brother.

"You can hate me all you want but those days are behind us we have both moved on I'm with Bonnie now".

"Well then I can't wait to meet her, tell me again how old is she 19 how did you do that one"? At least he was trying to keep it civil he really did miss his brother he just wasn't over it yet.

"She is a sweet girl you'll see she fell for me first and I just couldn't resist, big change having been with Katherine and all".

They were on their way back to the boarding house. A place Stefan spent all his days as a kid and a place he couldn't get away from fast enough when he found out his brother had slept with his girlfriend Katherine.

She of course seduced Damon, he knew she had but he actually went through with it. They told him they wanted to be together and she said she never loved Stefan that he was too much of a boy and too sweet that he would never keep a woman happy. Instead of trying to win her back he left.

He walked through the double doors of the Boarding house –it looked exactly the way it had the last time he saw it he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He went upstairs to his old room and found everything to be exactly the way he had left it only his bed was made and there were flowers in the vase before the window.

"Bonnie's idea I told her to leave it alone but she wanted you to feel at home again she is really excited to get to know you." Damon said as he was entering his brother's room taking a seat on his bed. He didn't know what to say something inside of him was happy there was someone taking care of his brother.

"When do I get to meet her"? He asked "soon we are meeting her for dinner at the Mystic Grill Damon explained. "What why are we going there I haven't been there in years"? "Yea well get used to it I am half owner and I want you to start working there too Bonnie is the other owner and she is on board a job is just what you need".

Stefan knew better than that, him and Damon had millions in bank accounts all over the place, their relatives saved and never spent and they both came into their own shares when they turned 18, this was about Damon getting Stefan out of his old ways.

"If you insists, I'm going to take a quick shower I'll be down stairs in a bit" I told him "Ok see you then and Stefan I really am glad your back" Damon said as he was walking out the door. Stefan didn't reply he entered his old bathroom and took a long hot shower.

There was one thing he was really looking forward to about being back. The girls Mystic Falls was known to have some of the prettiest girls around living there and most of them didn't ever use the word no.

That had been one of his biggest coping skills when he left, sleeping with anything anyone that would help him forget how screwed over he felt. Yes this would make being back in Mystic Falls worth it for sure.

When he got out of the shower he threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. He saw Damon sitting in front of the fire a drink in his hand something's never changed.

"Still drinking all hours of the I see" I said to him standing a few feet away from him obviously startling him "yeah you sound like Bonnie I've slowed down a bit since meeting her but a drink here and there helps to calm the nerves.

"The nerves"? I asked what does he have to be nervous about he has a life here "You being home meeting Bonnie us starting our brotherhood over it's a bit nerve racking". I understood what he meant none of this was easy.

They got to the Mystic Grill. God it looked exactly the same nothing in this town ever changed. I was entering when Damon stopped me and said "Listen Stefan Bonnie means a lot to me, ignore her ditzy voice and don't be judgy I want to keep this one around for a long time". He was telling me like he thought I was going to hate her and run away screaming.

"Ok Damon" I replied not really into this meet and greet anymore.

When we got inside we took a seat at the bar and I ordered a scotch on the rocks on of my favorite drinks.

The girl who came back with my order was pretty hot her name tag said "Kim". I decided to say hello "Hi Kim my name is Stefan Salvatore and you my dear have a really nice ass".

She blushed letting him know she was going to be easy "Thank you she said" and then walked to the back after seeing Damon sit down beside me.

Bonnie came by a few minutes later, she was pretty young but pretty she had dark hair and brown eyes darker skin she looked too pure to be with someone like his brother.

"You must be Stefan" she smiled big as she was walking up to hug him "yeah and you must be Bonnie it's so nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you".

She sat beside me and told me all about how she and Damon met and how he couldn't wait to get Stefan back home to meet her. She was an open book I liked her she was sassy and different- compared to what he was use to with Damon. She explained she had to go back to work in the back doing inventory and said she would see Stefan back home later. He didn't realize she was living there.

I took that chance to get "Kim" back out. She came around the corner as soon as everyone walked away. I asked her what time her shift was done and she said in 15 minutes. I asked her if she wanted to get some coffee and she agreed.

Easy I thought. She was giggly too giggly she seemed like an air head but he really didn't care he needed to sleep with someone he was starting to have too many flash backs of everything he had felt when he was here last. She was going to make him forget for the moment.

"So where do you want to get coffee" she asked standing against the wall outside of the grill I stood in front of her and got close enough to her face so she couldn't look away "actually I was hoping we could skip the coffee and just get naked".

He knew it was forward but he knew girls like her they always go for it.

"Ok" she said shyly. We went to the alley behind the Grill and had sex meaningless clumsy sex. She had no idea what she was doing and I really didn't care I wanted it over with I just needed to be inside someone to feel these days even if I wasn't into her

. When I was finally done she was pulling down her skirt and watching me. I just wanted to go but she wanted to talk like they all want to do

"So how long are you back for"? She asked like it should matter to her

"I don't know"

I replied dodging I didn't really know "well can we do this again sometime" she asked sounding like a begging child asking to stay up late.

"Sure" I replied quickly before walking away leaving her alone in the alley.

I went back inside to meet Damon. He was in the back offices with bonnie I knocked on the door before I opened it apparently I didn't knock loud enough because he was on top of Bonnie on the couch.

"Oh sorry" I said starting to close the door

"No it's ok come in Bonnie said sitting up and pushing Damon off of her "what's up" they asked at the same time?

"Nothing I just wanted to see what this whole job thing was going to be about when do I start what am I doing all of that"?

Damon and Bonnie exchanged glances and Bonnie stood up and smiled

"Well I hear you are really good in charge and I know you will be more help around here than your brother is "she said elbowing Damon playfully.

"We want you to help keep everyone in line, wait on tables if it gets really busy but really just help do the paper work and make sure the waitresses are set and don't need anything it's really easy"

Bonnie waited for me to reply

"Ok I said sure when do I start"? "How about tonight I mean not full blown work a tour and the basics" she said with a hopeful glance. I couldn't say no.

When we went back out front there was Kim all giddy and smiling like we were an item I ignored her wishing I could go home and shower her away she worked for what I needed but now she was a bug who I could see wasn't going to fly away easily.

I heard Bonnie say "My best friend Elena works here pretty much every day shift, you will be working with her the most but she had something to deal with today so she won't be in until tomorrow"

After about an hour of her showing me where everything was and what the rules were (no swearing at customers no stealing money common sense stuff) Bonnie asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. "Of course I do I need something to keep me busy any way"

"Ok" she said "I am so happy to have you on board so be here at 7am sharp to get your uniform and get started and Stefan thank you so much for doing this".

She walked away to go and help clear tables.

I walked out the door and decided I wanted to see the town I had tried so hard to not think about. I met up with Tyler Lockwood he had been one of my best friends years ago and probably the only one I still had any contact with all this time.

"Hey Stefan your back man how's it going" he asked bouncing his basketball as he walked my way the kid had always been a poster child for athletics.

"Good man just seeing the sites how are you"?

"Good going to play a little ball you want to come"? He asked

"maybe next time I start work tomorrow so I gotta get home and get some rest before slave duty" laughing at myself

"Ok he said well hit me up if you ever want to chill" he said walking away

"You got it" I said turning around and heading back to that place called home.

When I got home Damon and Bonnie were laying on the couch watching a movie I didn't even bother them I just went up the stairs and went to bed he started to feel like he needed to find something, someone to hold him back from all the crazy things he was feeling and he knew that would never happen. He had no respect for women they were all the same easy women who would sleep with anyone who showed interest. There was no reason to ever hold hope of finding someone to love again and to be honest I wasn't sure I would ever want to try.

The next morning I woke up jumped in the shower and headed out the door by 6:30. I decided I wanted to drive the car I had built in high school a porche it had been a project Damon and I had worked on so when I left of course I left it behind.

I got to the Mystic Grill at about 6:45 and headed in Bonnie greeted me with a big smile I could see this is how she was always going to be

"Hey there sleepy head I'm glad you made it I was starting to wonder when you didn't get up this morning if you were going to skip the job".

"Of course I wouldn't I am excited to start and with a boss like you who could blame me I just have an issue waking up early" I said with a smile trying to calm her down.

"Ok then she said well let me introduce you to Elena she is in the back getting order pads".

I followed her to the back.

"Elena" I heard Bonnie say to the skinny girl with her back to me "this is Stefan the one I was telling you about Damon's brother" the girl turned around and I was rather caught off guard she was beautiful she had brown hair and beautiful brown eyes she was easily one of the sexiest girls he had ever seen in his life and he couldn't help but smile and reach out his hand "Hey there Elena how are you"

She smiled back it was a beautiful smile "Hi Stefan I'm good it is very nice to meet you". I turned to walk away I had to go and get my uniform and change as I walked away I heard Bonnie whisper to Elena "Totally cute right"? I couldn't help but smile I couldn't wait to get with this one another useless girl but at least she was pretty.

I got most of the paper work done that Bonnie asked me to. Pretty much just had to account for all spending and organize receipts. I went out to check and see how everything was going.

I saw Elena waiting on a customer she was so pretty how she smiled she seemed like a really good girl, happy and the customers seemed to like her a lot. I smiled and decided to ask her for coffee it was my usual date starter and we never usually made it to that point.

"Hey Elena" I said as she walked by

"Hey" She smiled her eyes lit up pretty hot

"Need some help with that order" I asked seeing her hands full

"That would be awesome Stefan thanks" she smiled back at me

I helped her bring them over to the table, one with a little girl about 4 sitting there

"Let me guess beautiful this is your plate of French toast with strawberries on top" I said the little girl smiled

"Yes" she replied slightly shy I could feel Elena beside me passing out the rest of the tables order

"Is that your teddy bear there he is awfully cute what is his name sweetheart" I asked her noticing the white bear she held in her other arm

"Snowball he is a very shy bear" the little sighed

I talked to the little girls bear for a bit and made her smile and started to walk away when I felt Elena grabbed my arm to say thank you

"Hey that was really sweet you are great with kids"

"Thanks" I said "I have always liked them they are so innocent they don't know how to hurt people its refreshing"

Then I realized this was my chance I had to take it

"Hey listen I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe get some coffee"

She bit her lip and thought for a minute

"Um she I would love to after work but how about you sit with me at the bar and talk during my break too"

She liked him and she wanted to spend a little time getting to know this gorgeous stranger

"I would love to Miss Elena"

He wasn't expecting that but hey whatever it takes he thought to himself

When he break came they sat at the bar and talked. He told her about the time he spent traveling the world Europe and beyond. She told him about her hopes and dreams and how she has been hoping to get out of this tiny time her whole life but that her Aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy always kept her there.

He found himself liking what she had to say, she was funny she wasn't shallow like all the other girls he gets with. He found himself wishing they could just kiss and get it over with she looked hot in her tight work shirt and jeans but something inside of him told him that it wasn't the time. He got a feeling in his pants when she brushed up against him when she got up to go. He knew he had to sleep with her he just started feeling he wanted to spend time with her too.

He went back to work in the back when he came around the corner to drop a box off he noticed Kim talking to Elena. He saw Elena looked a little annoyed and then she saw Stefan and they both walked into the kitchen. Not a good side he thought to himself.

I walked back out at the end of my shift and noticed her clocking out and went to catch up with her.

"Hey" I said walking out the door behind her

"Can I help you" she said rather annoyed

"Wait what's wrong 2 hours ago you were talking to me and agreeing to coffee and-"

"coffee" she snapped "coffee that's what you call it when you take an innocent girl and fuck her in the back of a restaurant and then leave her like a piece of trash no Stefan I'm sorry I don't want to have coffee with you"

"What are you talking about Kim because she knew it was a hook up she was the one who hit on me" I defended

"Whatever you want to call it Stefan you are a whore and you're a pig now get away from me" and she rushed off

I stood there feeling confused on what just happened I shouldn't care that she just told me off she was absolutely right I am a whore I like to have sex with girls and not call them because it's who I am. Why all of a sudden did I feel like I cared that she knew this.

The next few days were hard, he would see her at work and try to talk to her, to help her just be nice and she would walk away roll her eyes or call me a dick under her breath. I watched her after a while just couldn't look away. She was beautiful and her life started to drive me crazy. The sound of someone so happy and able to make those around her happy I had to do something.

That night when I got home I went to Damon's room to look for Bonnie she was sitting at the desk reading a book.

"Hey" I knocked as I entered

"Hey to you" she smiled "What's up"?

"Umm well I don't really know how to do any of this but I was wondering if we could talk about Elena" I trailed

"Sure"

"Well the thing is, I'm a douche I slept with the bar tender and I didn't call her and I was trying to ask Elena out and Kim told Elena about it and now she is angry with me. I shouldn't really care but I just don't want her to have the wrong opinion of me or anything"

"Does it matter if she does honestly Stefan you have a different girl almost every night why should it matter what she thinks"?

I knew then that she was in defense mode, it was her best friend of course she wouldn't know what to tell me

"Forget it" I said "I just felt bad but it doesn't matter thanks Bon"

"Wait" she stood up and came before me

"Elena has a huge heart, she loves and trusts everyone but she has been through a lot of bad stuff in the last year and if you give her something to remind her of what she has been through she is going to push you away just be yourself with her and stop sleeping around"

I went back to my room and laid on my bed thinking. Then my phone rang it was Tyler

"Hey man what's up" I answered

"Hey Stefan we are having a bon fire tonight outside my place Kegs girls you know the whole thing why don't you come"

"Who else will be there" I asked

"Well everyone Me, Matt, Caroline, Elena-"

"I'll go" I said quickly "what time" it starts at 9

"See you then"

I got up and hopped in the shower, this would be my chance to show her I wasn't a horrible ass

When I got to the bon fire I saw Elena against a tree drinking with her girlfriends.

I decided to grab a drink and wait a bit to let her see I was there and then go and talk to her. I grabbed a drink and started in on the fun

Tyler came up to me and said "Hey what's the deal with you and Elena Gilbert"?

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well rumor has it you tried to get with her and she turned you down big time" he explained almost laughter in his voice

With that I got mad, I didn't like to be made fun of and I sure as hell didn't want her going around telling people my game had a flaw, she if anything had a flaw I gulped down my drink and turned to Tyler

"Yea I tried to get with her and then I realized she was a bitch who listens to what everyone else says and realized I don't need any high school drama"

"Whoa chill out" Tyler said laughing

"I'm chill what else did she say" I asked

"Not much I heard a few girls saying she told them to stay away and that you were cocky and not as good looking as you think and you're not capable of relationships which I mean Stefan she's right"

I looked at him "she's not right" and I walked off glaring at her as she just happened to be looking at me

I got another drink and started to chug it down as a cute blonde came walking by I decided I was going to make a point

"Hey you" touching her arm as I talked to her girls loved that she started talking to me 90 miles an hour and I knew this would be easy. She was facing me against a tree across from Elena when the girl reached up to kiss me I let her

We were making out she was rubbing her hands all over me and I was watching Elena, the look on her face like she was pissed –jealous even

When the girl stopped and I said "just to be clear I have no interest in you I just had to make someone jealous" and walked away smiling at Elena whose eyes never left me

When I walked towards the bathroom I felt a hand grab me

"What's your problem Stefan"? It was Elena

"What's your problem I fuck one girl and you make it your mission to tell the town I'm some kind of a whore"

"It's guys like you, pretending you like me just because you wanted to get into my pants"

"Trust me Elena if I wanted to just get in your pants this would have gone a totally different way" I snapped walking away

"Wait" she called "why are you interested in me don't you have like every girl in town on your arm clearly you don't have issues find ones ready to feel you up" she was cute jealous

"Yea I do like you, I liked talking to you but then you turned all snobby bitch and I decided what's the point"

I'm not a snob" she replied

"Ok Elena do you want to start over"?

"Ok" "fine I'm Elena Gilbert you must be Stefan Salvatore"  
>I shook her hand and we started to talk.. 5 hours of talking. She told me more this time, that he parents had just died in a car acceded and that she had just had a bad break up 2 months before that broke her heart and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to get over it.<p>

We started sitting closer and closer and I felt myself feeling save with her. I asked her if she wanted me to walk her home and she agreed. When I got her home I told her I had a great time and that I was glad she gave me another chance. I kissed her on the cheek and she seemed rather shocked I did it but didn't protest either. I said good night and walked home.

From that point on work was nice, her and I could joke and I helped her with her tables it was civil. I loved the flirting I loved being with her, she was so smart and she was real something none of the other girls were.

Months passed and we remained close friends spending all sorts of time together. When winter came she started coming by my place to hang out.

One night it was snowing she came over to have a movie marathon we were going to watch the Godfather movies.. 4 hours later I got up to cook her dinner

"You can cook" she asked rather shocked and slightly sarcastic

"Why yes Miss Elena I can cook, I took a cooking course in Italy one summer thank you very much"

She helped me chop up the tomatoes while telling me about her day and how she had looked forward to hanging out with me all day that's when the phone rang. It was Damon:

"Hey brother he said when I answered the phone

"Hey what's up?"

"Well have you looked outside lately"?

"No why what's up" I said going to look out the window

"Snow blizzard 3 feet have fallen already it's crazy Virginia isn't supposed to have this kind of weather anyway roads are shut down and looks like they will be that way for a couple days so Bonnie and I are going to stay here in the back make sure you stay home ok"

"Um sure ah Damon I'm not alone though"

"Of course you're not little brother which girl of the week is it"

"Elena Gilbert"

Damon didn't say anything for a minute "Listen Stefan be careful with her and make sure you keep her safe"

Why he was telling me this like I didn't already know

"I'll call you when we have news on the road, make sure you keep the house neat Bonnie will freak"

"You got it see ya"

I was scared she was going to be upset with this news

"Elena we have an issue" I said turning to her

"What" She sounded worried

"Snow is out of control Damon called and said roads are closed for a few days you have to stay here"

"Oh" she said looking at her feet I suddenly saw this vulnerable little girl like she was nervous all of a sudden that she had never been alone with a guy

I reached out to her and asked her what was wrong

"Nothing she said I guess we better finish the movie"

We watched the movie and I left her alone then she turned to me and asked:

"Why did you move away Stefan I mean why for 2 years?"

Did we really have to get into this, then I looked in her eyes and I felt something in my stomach, something that I hadn't felt well ever I knew I could trust her

"There was this woman Katherine I thought she was the love of my life. We were engaged we wanted all the same things she was my best friend and then she slept with my brother"

"Damon" she said sounding shocked

"That's the one"

"Wow" she answered

"it's ok though it wasn't meant to be I have just had a hard time getting over that I don't know what part hurt me more her cheating on me or it being with my brother".

Elena just watched me for a bit and then went back to the movie

I felt better telling someone that I mean I didn't tell her that I was madly in love with Katherine I didn't think I needed to but she knew I loved her and now she knows why it hurt.

I felt her lean a little towards me like she was getting tired. I didn't move I didn't know how

Then she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder like that is what she wanted all along

She looked up at me

"Hey you ok" she had tears in her eyes

"I had a boyfriend and he died, my mom dad my dad died and the guy I was starting to fall in love with died"

"What happened" I asked after a while

"He got into drugs, I didn't know he had any part of that but he went to a few towns over and was caught in a drug bust that went bad"

"Wow" I said

"So now I am careful who I fall for, I never feel like I know anyone no matter how much they try I always feel like everyone is keeping something from me"

"Well I won't ever keep anything from you, let's make a pact right now to always tell each other everything" Did I really just say that cheesy she is going to think I am an idiot

She looked at me and smiled, liking the idea "Let's shake on it"

I leaned in and kissed her, I wasn't planning on it the second I did it I thought for sure she was going to punch me.

Instead she kissed me back, hard like she was making up for something.

The next thing I knew she was wrapping her legs around my back climbing up onto my lap I felt my heart start to race as she started to kiss down my neck I was rubbing my hands up and down her back feeling my pants getting tighter and tighter apparently she could too because she started rubbing up against it.

I pushed her down onto the couch and reached under her skit to pull her panties down. After I did I scooted back up to kiss her, rubbing her breasts as I did she was moaning not even looking at me like she was enjoying it as much as I was

I took a finger and started to rub it around the outside of her wetness not going inside; I could tell it was driving her crazy. I stuck a finger and slowly started to finger her feeling myself getting harder and harder, I slipped in two fingers I couldn't believe how tight she was I couldn't imagine a man ever entering her ever. I leaned down and began to suck on her soft spot and she started to yell and beg for more I told her it was ok and to go with it and sucked more and more.

When she finally released he took off his shirt and his pants showing her what he had to offer

She smiled as he climbed on top of her and began to rub himself against her, she started to moan again until he bent down to kiss her and whisper in her ear "Are you sure"?

"Yes" she was barely able to get out before he was entering her; slowly at first he was rather large and knew she would have a hard time taking it all. She started to scream which made him want to go in more.

He had never felt like this during Sex, he wanted to soak up every moment he never wanted it to end she was amazing the feel of her was like nothing else.

She was grabbing the back of his head and calling his name, he had a smile on his face but he was trying to focus on her face. Loving the pleasure she couldn't wipe away if she tried.

About an hour later he was about to cum and he begged her to open her eyes and look at him while he did it. He couldn't stop moaning her name and he had to watch her face as they went together. She complied.

When they were done they laid there for a while neither one moving neither one saying anything. She was the first to say anything "that was amazing Stefan"

"You were amazing you mean" he said smiling

"You were better but now I am hungry" she laughed

They got up and ate the dinner they had been working on all night.

For the rest of the night they had sex and talked. Neither of them knew how far this would go but they were both willing for it to continue.

Something in her felt oddly happy, he felt it too he wanted to be with her not just sleep with her but make her his, take her to the movies and hold her all night long not just walk away when he was finished.

They were stuck in the house for 4 days, neither caring nor noticing the time just enjoying being with the other, sharing secrets. It was like they had been dating for months not just hooking up over the past few days.

She knew she could easily fall for him, what's not to fall for, tall, dark and handsome and he was obviously crazy about her. Nothing could ruin this moment. That was until there was a knock on the door.

"Babe" Stefan said going to the door "pick another movie and don't you dare get dressed" He didn't know who was at the door but it must be someone crazy since the roads were closed.

My heart dropped when I opened and saw her face before I would have been happy to see her, now I wanted to kill her.. It was Katherine

"Hi baby are you having fun without me, well get ready because I'm home".


	2. Chapter 2

He was shocked to see her there. She was coming home? What did that mean He couldn't even think straight he hadn't seen her since _that __**the day she was in bed with his brother. **_

"_**What are you **_**talking about Katherine home this isn't your home" I spat**

"**Of course it is baby you know you still want me now let me through" she said**

**I let her in, I couldn't have a rational thought if I wanted to this was the woman I thought I loved at my door step and acting like nothing had ever happened**

**I backed up a few steps when she got in my face and started telling me that she missed me. As she was talking she was rubbing her hands all over my bare chest and before I knew it she shoved her hand down my pants grabbing my member and stroking it and kissing my neck I didn't want this but I couldn't move why was she here? She was telling me she wanted me now.**

**That's when I realized Elena was standing at the top of the stairs tears in her eyes**

"**Stop it" I said shoving Katherine off of me "Elena baby wait" I said chasing her up the stairs**

**She shut herself in the bathroom**

"**I'm at your house please come get me now…No I am with Stefan but his GIRLFRIEND just showed up and started feeling each other up right in front of me..Please come get me". She was sobbing**

**I felt horrible Katherine this bitch who turned my life upside down had come back to do it once again, I get it Elena and I were new but we had spent 4 days with each other every moment and I had feelings for her how could I let her see this**

"**Elena please open the door" I said knocking**

**She opened the door alright and flew past me I grabbed her arm to explain **

"**Don't touch me" she yelled yanking her arm back "don't you ever touch me again"**

"**She doesn't mean anything we are over I care about you I was in shock I didn't know what she was doing" I said**

"**Sure things Stefan you know what they say once a whore always a whore I guess getting snowed in was so horrible for you, you had to make me like you and want to sleep with you, you had this whole thing planned imagine if I hadn't walked in until a minute later I am sure you would have been really busy"**

"**Please" –**

"**No get away from me I hate you go fuck your girlfriend" She slapped my face and ran out the door**

**I saw Bonnie come back in she saw Katherine and looked at me and said "I don't want to know what is going on but Stefan you just hurt my best friend so I suggest you get this whore out of my house before I get back and take care of her on my own" and she slammed the door behind her**

**I couldn't move, I felt tears in my eyes. I had never felt an emotion like this not even towards the woman who was now coming behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.**

"**Wow slightly dramatic that one, I am glad she kept you warm for me though now where were we.." she asked trying to enter into my pants again**

**I turned around and pushed her into the wall**

"**You stupid bitch you don't get it do you, I left because of you, I wanted nothing to do with you now get your shit and get the hell out of my house"**

**She smiled a troubled smile, "Stefan you stupid boy you have no idea what I can do to you I will destroy you just watch"**

"**You just did enough"**

"**What getting your girlfriend to go away oh wait she isn't your girlfriend she is just another hook up friend how many is that now do they make you feel better"? She said sarcastically**

"**She did" and with that I picked her up and shoved her out the door.. Racing for my phone to call Elena**

**She wouldn't answer my calls. I figured that I would see her tomorrow at work and I could explain everything then **

**Damon came home a few minutes later with a look on his face I hadn't seen before**

"**She came back I hear"? **

"**Yea she said was coming home" I told him**

"**Listen Stefan I don't really care if she dies or not but I will tell you one thing, I won't have her coming around here when Bonnie is here do you understand you can see her on your own time"**

"**I don't want to see her" I yelled**

"**Fine I am sure Elena has made you forget all about her brother"**

"**She actually has but that's probably done now"**

"**Bonnie said she is a mess probably want to pick another girl to move on with Stef"**

**I couldn't I had spent weeks talking to her and after this weekend I could honestly see myself being in love with her and there is no way I would let Katherine take anything else from me.**

**The next day at work I got there early, hoping to get to her and talk to her. She wasn't there.. Bonnie said she was taking some vacation time and that I needed to back off. I had to talk to Bonnie then I needed someone to understand my side.**

"**Can we talk Bonnie" I asked **

"**Sure" she didn't sound all that interested though**

"**Katherine showed up this weekend, I didn't know she was coming and I didn't want her there she put moves on me and I tried to push her away and that is when Elena came walking in" I couldn't stop talking my emotions were taking over**

"**Normally I would walk away from her and move on but I have feelings for her, I think I might be falling in love with her and somehow I think Katherine knew that and that is why she was there please tell me what I can do Bonnie please"**

**Bonnie closed the door to the office and sat down beside me**

"**Elena is a sweet amazing girl, she has been my best friend since we were babies she has been through hell and back and she doesn't take shit. She came to me and told me that she was starting to have feelings for you and she didn't know that you would have them back. She was falling for you Stefan that is why she was so upset, she has been cheated on too and you hurt her right when she was feeling things for you, so I don't have advice just get your butt out there and make it right"**

**I nodded my head, she cared about me too Bonnie said so this wasn't just me.. I really messed up and I had to make it better**

**I went to the store and bought some flowers and made my way to her house I knocked on the door and a woman answered the door.**

"**Is Elena here" I asked**

"**You must be Stefan I have heard ALL about you" the woman said not sounding too impressed I started thinking this wasn't such a good idea maybe being here**

**Elena came down the stairs, she looked horrible **

"**Hey I said can we talk"**

"**Stefan you and Katherine are back together there is not much to talk about you made me fall for you and then you showed me the exact reason I never wanted to be near you in the first place I am just another girl for you to add to your list" she looked sad like she really believed that**

**This was new for me I had never had to beg a girl to be with me before, they always wanted to be. I knew what I was feeling but wasn't sure letting her know was such a good idea.**

"**Elena, I think you are confused. Katherine showed up and forced herself on me I think she knew you were there, it meant nothing she means nothing just you. Only you." **

**I watched her face waiting thinking maybe she would just slam the door in my face and break all this for good.**

"**What am I supposed to do"? She asked quietly**

"**Come with me take a walk we can talk I really don't want this to be over whatever all this is I like it" I said smiling.**

"**Ok" she said grabbing a jacket and walking out the door.**

**We walked and talked about us, I told her I was starting to feel what she told me she was feeling as well. I explained to her that I know Katherine is not ok and that this is probably not the last we were going to see of her. I turned to face her to see if she was willing to continue dating me and ignore that crazy bitch from my past**

"**Stefan as long as you promise you will never cheat on me then yeah we can keep seeing each other but I want you to make sure you want to be with me and don't answer now let me know tomorrow at work"**

"**Ok" I answered I walked her back to her house and then set off for my own **

**It didn't take me long to get to the house. When I got inside I went upstairs and laid on my bed. Damon came in with a smug look on his face**

"**So you got her back"**

"**Who" I asked**

"**Elena how did you manage to get her to move past your little make out session with Katherine"?**

"**Damon it wasn't a make out she was trying to get me to sleep with her to hurt Elena somehow she knew Elena would be here"**

"**Yea about that" Damon trailed off**

"**What do you know about all this Damon" I was afraid to ask, I knew Damon he knew something**

"**She called me and I told her you were at home with your girlfriend and for her to leave me alone I didn't want Bonnie getting all upset" he defended**

"**Damon do you know what you have done he yelled, she is never going to give up she is going to make our lives a living hell and we both know she will turn our lives upside down and neither of us will have anything left" **

**Damon sat quiet for a minute not sure what to say**

"**So what now he said looking up at me**

"**Well I am going to tell Elena that I want to be with her in the morning and I am going to let you clean up this mess because you owe me to keep her out of my life so I can be happy"**

**He got up and walked away. Part of me knew he was enjoying her being back and causing trouble, he was always one for the Katherine games**

**It is the reason he chased her the entire time we were together Katherine and I, he liked how she was willing to do anything to get her away from his little brother and with him. This was probably not going to be good and all Stefan could remember was the look in her eye when she said: "I'll destroy you, just watch"**

**He felt a pain in his stomach he never knew before**

**The next morning he got to work as Elena was putting her apron on**

"**Hey you" I said as I walked through the door**

"**Hey yourself" she smiled at me **

**I leaned over and gave her a kiss**

"**So I would just like you to know that I didn't change my mind about being with you last night as long as you didn't change your mind about being with me" I smiled into her ear**

**She blushed. "No I didn't change my mind" **

"**So do you want to go to the mall after work or something just to get out" I asked**

"**Sure and then we can go back to your place" She suggested**

**I loved the idea**

"**Of course"**

**Work went by quick they drove to the mall and shopped for a few hours and had some dinner and headed back to his place **

**She couldn't wait to have sex again and he loved it, her whole body was so beautiful she was so slim and flawless he couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at her from head to toe kissing her neck while she moaned. He loved listening to her pleased by just his kisses.**

**As soon as he entered her he couldn't stop it became harder to be gentle it was that whole fear of losing her and finally having her back he just couldn't get enough of her. She didn't seem to mind he loved how they both wanted the same thing and neither one was only thinking of themselves.**

**When they were done she said she had to be getting home we had work in the morning Things pretty much stayed the same for a few weeks. . She came by they had sex they were both truly falling in love with each other and Stefan was happy nothing could mess this up nothing.**

**One day when he saw her at work she looked really pale and sick**

"**Hey baby are you ok" I asked**

"**Yea just not feeling very well I am going to go home early if that's ok"**

"**Sure do you want me to get someone to drive you home"?**

"**No I am ok I need some fresh air" she said walking out the door I grabbed her arm and kissed her she looked at me and said "I'll call you later**

**On Elena's way home a black car with tinted windows was following her. The next thing she knew a woman was getting out and came up to her. She knew that face it was Katherine**

"**So how do you like sleeping with my fiancé"?**

"**Your fiancé is no longer yours you lost him when you screwed his brother now get out of my way"**

**Katherine was mad; who was this girl to mouth off to her she shoved her against the brick wall and punched her in the face. "You will stay away from Stefan he is mine and I want him back"**

"**No I won't sorry he is mine now" Elena cried**

"**We'll see about that" and she walked away**

**Elena headed to the Emergency room she hit her head pretty hard and was feeling dizzy. **

**Stefan showed up about 10 minutes later and looked really mad**

"**What the hell happened Elena"?**

"**Katherine attacked me on the way home she told me I have to stay away from you and that you belong to her"**

**Stefan laid on the bed with her and hugged her and told her everything was going to be ok**

"**I'll be right back" Stefan said I have to make a call**

**I went out to the hall and called Damon and bonnie **

"**listen I need you guys to get here and come and stay with Elena Katherine really messed her up and I need to deal with her, keep her here and then bring her to the boarding house after" Stefan requested.**

**They agreed Stefan kissed her goodbye after they arrived and told her he was just going to find out what Katherine was up to. Of course she protested to him leaving her, she was worried about him but he knew Katherine wouldn't do anything and she needed to know he didn't belong to her.**

**Stefan got to the hotel where Katherine was staying. It was a Five Star of course that was one of the reasons she liked Stefan in the first place because he was loaded and she could live off him and save her own money.**

**He knocked on the door and she answered wearing a skimpy little dress**

"**Hi baby I wondered how long it would take you to come to your senses"**

**He entered the room he decided he was going to play her game for a while and then he was going to nail her when she least expected it lying bitch.**

**He had a few glasses of scotch while he sat there listening to her talk about whatever she was rambling about being with him. Elena not being good enough all of that. He nearly threw up when she approached him and got in his face.**

**She straddled her legs around his waist while he was sitting and began to rub him like she did that night at the boarding house**

"**God I've missed you" she said**

**He didn't miss her but decided to make the point he needed to play along**

**His head was pounding as he said**

"**I need to lie down"**

**He didn't feel well at all something wasn't right and he couldn't figure it out**

**She crawled on top of him and he couldn't move **

"**What have you done" He yelled**

"**Oh you know just a little drugging between lovers Stefan, this one will keep you from moving and soon you will fall asleep"**

"**Why are you doing this" I asked**

"**Because I want you and I am going to make you remember that you want me too"**

"**I don't love you Katherine you're wasting your time"**

"**Well then love it is good that time is something we have lots of"**

**She got up and did something across the room and then came back and straddled me again**

**Then she started to force me to have sex with her, I laid there helpless to stop it when I realized what she was doing, recording everything with her webcam and her cell phone. **

"**Let me go please Katherine Elena is in the hospital I need to be with her I won't tell anyone just let me go"**

"**No" she said seductively "I am going to keep you here"**

"**That's kidnapping"**

"**Actually" she replied "it's called living together**

**She had lost her mind. I realized she had all the power and there was nothing I could do, I couldn't move she would probably keep drugging me and then I thought about Elena what would she do to Elena?**

** "Miss Gilbert"? The doctor asked as he walked into my hospital room**

"**Yes" I said looking at Damon and Bonnie sitting next to me in the chairs beside my bed, Bonnie was rubbing my back I couldn't stop throwing up I felt so sick, something just wasn't right.**

"**I have your test results Miss Gilbert" the DR said**

"**Let me guess Food Poisoning"? I asked **

"**Well Miss Gilbert" The DR said looking at Damon and Bonnie "Maybe this is something we should discuss alone"**

**I felt scared, this wasn't good I looked at Bonnie and grabbed her hand Damon stood up kissed Bonnies head and said "I will step outside you stay here babe" he gave Elena a sweet smile and walked out the door.**

"**Ok what is it, is it bad"? **

"**Well no that all depends" the DR replied**

"**On what, please just tell me what it is, is it cancer or something I mean how bad could it be"?**

"**It appears you are about 4 weeks pregnant Miss Gilbert"**

**At that moment the room started to spin and she began to throw up again, Bonnie stood up and held her best friend as the tears started to pour out in a hysterical fashion.**

"**I need Stefan where is he"? I asked**

**Damon came back in **

"**Something is wrong Elena he is not answering his phone and….."**

"**And what" I asked**

"**Well Katherine just sent me this"**

**I couldn't believe my eyes it was Stefan and Katherine having sex this couldn't be happening. That bastard he planned this whole thing.**

"**I hate him she screamed I hate him"**

**Bonnie and Damon looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Stefan was screwed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone wants to give me some more ideas I am open this is my first fan fiction and kind of felt like I ruined this chapter**

**She didn't know what to do**

_**Pregnant**_

**Now this, **

**Stefan was supposed to have been off tearing Katherine apart for hurting Elena, instead he was having sex with her and recording it. **

**He never loved me she thought**

**Bonnie and Damon kept her at the boarding house for a few days she was still really sick and her head was still bothering her.**

"**Hey sweetie you really need to eat something" Bonnie said handing her a bag of crackers.**

"**I need you and Damon to tell me what to do. I am pregnant and he is sleeping with her"**

"**I can't tell you want to do Elena but Damon is off looking for answers for you"**

**My heart sank I couldn't do this Pregnant the word kept bouncing in my head. A baby; a baby with Stefan who could care less about her, who left her when she needed him most. **

**This was not happening…**

**I woke up to the site of Katherine sitting beside me reading a book I had no idea how much time had passed **

**I jumped up ready to reach over to her and kill her right then**

"**Careful my love I have been feeding you tainted food laced with something to make you very week, I wouldn't try anything" she warned**

"**Why are you doing this to me? I need to get to Elena she needs me I don't love you Katherine just let me go"**

"**Now why would I do that when we both know perfectly well you have spent all this time still in love with me? Angry but you still love me"**

"**No I haven't please I told you I won't tell a soul just let me go I beg you" **

"**I'll do anything" **

**She looked a little too pleased by this **

"**Anything" she asked**

"**Yes"**

"**Ok I want you to break up with Elena, I want you to stay away from her and break her heart like you broke mine" she whined**

"**I didn't break your heart you slept with my brother remember" I reminded her**

"**Oh but you are breaking it now" she said smiling.**

**At this point I was willing to lie to her, get her to let me go and then I would go back to Elena and explain everything.**

"**Fine" I said**

"**No more Elena, you don't love her and you don't want anything to do with her and you love me and you will always remember that"**

**I almost choked on my words before I could say them. I watched her playing with her phone like this was boring her this whole game**

"**Say it" she demanded**

"**I will stay away with Elena I don't love her I never did I love you" Lying**

"**Perfect" she said.. **

"**Now tomorrow you can go" She said**

"**Oh and Stefan before you get any ideas in your head, know that I will be watching you and if you betray me it's not you will come after it's her and you've seen what I am capable of doing" She was pleased with herself**

**Shit I thought I knew then that this was very serious.**

** "Elena can you come down here please"**

**I walked down stairs still feeling dizzy, Damon came to the side of me and held my arm as I walked I was grateful for all his help and Bonnie's I don't know what I would have done the last few weeks without them**

"**Hey so we have been talking, and we want you to stay here.. like move in" Damon said**

"**What why"**

"**Well because you don't really have anyone to help you and I want my best friend to live with me while she cooks my little niece" Bonnie said with a smile**

"**Yea that is my niece for real and I want you to be comfortable you can still work for now if you want but I want to make sure you are safe and Katherine won't touch you here" Damon added**

"**Well I guess that's not a horrible idea"**

"**Good they both added because we already sent a moving truck for you stuff.. Elena laughed it was the first time in a few days she had done that it felt good.**

**I can't go near her Stefan thought as he was walking home I have to treat her like she doesn't matter. How am I supposed to do this? This whole time all I could think about was getting back to her and now being with me will get her hurt or worse by that psycho bitch**

**Damon can help me; find a way I will just talk to him. At least I can go home and think on it for a few days maybe she won't know I am back**

**I walked up to the boarding room and I saw her. In the living room sitting between Bonnie and Damon they were all playing a game. They obviously didn't care I had been gone this whole time**

**I opened the door and walked in**

"**Stefan brother nice of you to join us I was beginning to think you moved out on us"**

**Make it believable I thought or she will never buy it**

"**I had to get away all this relationship stuff was getting to my head" I said looking at her**

**She looked down I had already hurt her**

"**Well I am going to bed night Bonnie night Damon and Elena go home"**

"**Um brother there is something you need to know"**

"**What" I said looking at him avoiding her**

"**Bonnie and I are moving Elena in considering…"**

**Elena shot up interrupting looking at me with tears in her eyes**

"**Considering Bonnie is my best friend and the only person I really have left apparently but don't worry about it I will stay out of your way"**

**She ran up the stairs I wanted to grab her and tell her everything but I knew I couldn't**

"**What the hell is wrong with you"? Bonnie asked chasing after her**

**I looked at Damon **

**This wasn't the time I couldn't tell him just yet. I had to wait and make sure I could trust him**

**The next day at work she acted like I wasn't alive- good she was getting the hint. I watched her and even felt jealous when Matt came in and hugged her knowing that she was sad. They took her break together. He was breaking in side though and he knew he couldn't keep doing this**

**That's when it happened. Katherine came through the doors. She sat down right in Elena's section**

**I watched her Elena saw it was her and walked over. **

"**Oh hi Elena I didn't know you worked here"**

"**Yes you did now what do you want"**

"**Is that how you talk to paying customers" Katherine said sarcastically**

**I walked to a table nearby to get a better listen**

"**I would like a nice big steak rare please I am still so hungry after all that sex with Stefan the last few weeks"**

**Elena looked at me and took off she ran to the back and got Bonnie to come take over her table**

**Before I could even say anything Bonnie was out**

"**Listen you have no right to come into her place of work and hurt her like that. She never did anything to you" Bonnie snapped**

"**Yes she did she tried to steal my man" Katherine said looking at me**

"**Well you and your man can take your romance somewhere else you are never to come in this place again do you understand"**

**She didn't wait for a response she walked away and when she passed me she looked at me and said "you make me sick you have no idea what Elena is dealing with" **

**I walked to Katherine and said "This has to stop"**

"**It stops when I say it stops babe and right now it's too much fun"**

**I left I had to leave **

**A few weeks passed same thing. Elena wouldn't talk to me. At home she kept to herself when I was around. Every night I heard her crying and I couldn't take it anymore I just wanted to hold her. I had to find Damon he was the only one who could help me make this better.**

"**We need to talk" I said walking downstairs and interrupting the 3 of them watching a movie**

**Damon and I walked outside**

"**Katherine held me captive, I didn't leave Elena I didn't stay with Katherine and I sure as hell didn't fuck her on my own" I said**

"**I went to confront her about Elena, beating her up and tell her to stay the hell away from her. I took a drink to play her game and get even with her and it was a bad idea she drugged me and I was unconscious for days I don't even know"**

"**Wow" Damon said "So why the change in lovers hearts you apparently fell out of lovey dovey love with Elena"**

"**No not at all but Katherine told me if I don't stay away from her she will do something bad and we both know especially now she is not playing games"**

"**No she is not little brother in fact I think you need to know I showed Elena the video" Damon told me**

"**The video" I asked**

"**Yea" Damon said showing him **

**Stefan almost lost it; she saw that she saw Katherine making him have sex**

"**She thinks I cheated on her doesn't she" I asked**

"**Of course she does and your behavior confirms it so what now Stefan what do you do now"?**

"**I need your help to keep Elena safe but I want to be with her any ideas" **

"**Yea don't be afraid of her as long as you keep an eye on Elena you are fine and she is fine"**

**I wasn't so sure but Damon promised to help me I knew that I could trust him I needed time to think I went upstairs and went to bed. I wanted to tell her everything but I had to make sure.**

**I went to work the next morning and she was there.. I tried to stop her and talk to her she pulled me into the back**

"**Listen Stefan I am only going to say this once, you chose Katherine and that's fine I was a nice piece of ass you made me fall for you and you never loved me and now I am stuck with all these feelings and living in a guy's house who doesn't even love me. So please whatever you have to say to hurt me a little more don't **

"**I don't want to hurt you I need to explain Elena"**

"**Explain if we are going to explain here" she said pulling something out of her apron pocket**

"**Don't ever come near me again" she walked away**

**I went to the back office and opened what she gave me**

**It was an ultra sound picture my head started to spin Bonnie came in**

"**She's pregnant" I asked**

"**Yea she is about 3 months Stefan you would know that if you hadn't been sleeping with Katherine for about 1 of those"**

**I told Bonnie everything I had to tell someone and she went to get Elena we had to talk about this face to face.**

**As soon as Elena knew everything she started crying, hysterically she told me she thought I had stopped loving her and she didn't know what was wrong with her. She was so scared and I couldn't blame her. I knew now that she was now that she was pregnant Katherine had to be stopped and I was going to be the one to protect Elena no one else.**

**We didn't see Katherine for a while things started to relax and Elena and I just enjoyed being a couple. She looked amazing pregnant and I never let her forget it.**

**The sex was amazing. The first night it was like makeup sex and then some. I missed the way she held me the way she scratched my back like she couldn't get enough. I loved the feeling of being inside of her. This was the woman I wanted and needed and making love to her was what I needed to be whole again.**

**We went to all the doctors' appointments and found out that Elena was having a boy and a girl. **

"**its twins" the dr told us.**

**Elena face looked like her world just fell apart**

"**What's wrong beautiful" I asked**

"**Are you sure you're ready for this I mean Stefan this is big this is huge"**

"**Elena I love you, I know things have been hard but I have never in my life loved anyone as much as you of course I am ready for this" He said tears filling in his eyes. **

**That is all she needed to hear.**

**He knew now what was next and for once it was all going to be done the right way.**

**He went to Bonnie the next day**

"**I'm going to ask Elena to marry me and I want you to help me plan it"**

**Bonnie squealed in excitement **

**She helped me plan it. A nice dinner at the best restaurant in town and flowers that led up to our room. Bonnie took care of all of the details so Elena wouldn't think anything was going on. **

**On the big night I told Elena we were going out and to get dressed up.**

**Dinner was amazing **

**When we got back to the boarding house and she saw the flowers she looked confused. **

**I took her jacket off and leaned in and whispered into her ear "go up"**

**She looked at me and was nervous she was biting her lip**

**When she got to the room she opened the door and gasped rose petals everywhere**

"**Stefan what is going on she asked from the middle of the room"**

"**Elena" I said walking towards her]**

"**I have waited my whole life for you, for exactly you. You are smart and beautiful and you have the best smile I have ever seen in my life. Every moment with you has made me a better person. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. We are about to take the biggest steps in our lives together as parents and I can't tell you how thankful I am that you are going to be the mother of my babies" the words coming out faster than he wanted smiling as he said each one**

**I approached her and took her hand and got on one knee.. **

"**I want you to marry me Miss Gilbert I want us to start this new journey as husband and wife"**

"**So will you marry me"? I asked she didn't answer I was a little nervous**

**She started crying "Of course I will marry you Stefan I love you so much" **

**I stood up and grabbed her in my arms and kissed her. I was the happiest guy ever we made our way to the bed as I slowly undressed her. She was perfect the spot where her belly was pushing out I kissed again and again and then started kissing her. Her hormones pregnant were amazing. Everything we did was almost amplified. I slid a finger in side of her and she moaned. I loved touching her wetness she was always so excited for me and It made me more excited.**

**As soon as I entered her she screamed the pleasure in her voice as she screamed my name was amazing. It was like the emotions of me asking her to marry me mixed with everything else made it so much hotter. When we were done we both laid there holding each other.**

"**So when were you thinking about this wedding thing" She asked me when she was finally able to talk"**

"**Well to be honest I was kind of hoping this month like next week"**

**She sat up and looked at me "Are you kidding Stefan"**

"**No I'm not kidding I want to marry you and I want to do it as soon as possible Elena if you don't want to I totally understand I mean…." **

**The next thing I knew she had hopped back on top of me for round 2 clearly excited **

"**I love you Stefan I'm so happy you have no idea"**

**Actually I think I do I thought in my head I was insanely happy.**


End file.
